1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a monitoring device of an integrated circuit which can monitor in real time whether an internal circuit of an integrated circuit operates normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to develop integrated circuits with high integration, high performance and low power consumption. As integrated circuits become more highly integrated, sizes of devices such as transistors disposed in a chip gradually decrease. Accordingly, methods for ensuring stability and reliability for the characteristics of devices, such as scaled-down transistors, have been developed.
One method for ensuring reliability is to monitor the voltage or temperature of an internal circuit. In general, as a monitoring method, a method has been adopted in which a test pad is additionally provided in an integrated circuit and necessary information is monitored using the test pad. However, this method may have a disadvantage in that a chip size may increase due to the additionally provided test pad.
In order to address this concern, another monitoring method has been suggested, in which desired information is acquired using a data (DQ) pad in a specified mode, for example, a test mode. Nevertheless, this method has a limitation in that it cannot monitor an internal signal in real time while an integrated circuit operates, for example, while an integrated circuit transmits and receives data, but can monitor an internal signal in a specified operation mode. Also, limitations exist in that it is difficult to apply a signal to an internal circuit from outside in the case of a misoperation or to perform an operation margin estimation in order to change an internal operation and characteristic.